


It’s Much Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Emotional Hurt/Comfort Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was recovering from his ordeal from Wo Fat, What does he do for him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	It’s Much Better:

*Summary: Steve was recovering from his ordeal from Wo Fat, What does he do for him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was recovering nicely from his ordeal, courtesy of Wo Fat, while he was in North Korea. He was going through a tough time, cause he was missing his mom. This whole time, It made him think of her too.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was making a soup, & it was special, cause it was from Doris McGarrett’s Recipe Book, He knew that his hunky brunette lover would go crazy for it, & love it too. Once, It was done, He went over to Steve’s house.

 

The Five-O Commander was surprised, & touched that Danny’s heart, & it was just great. “Thank you, Danno, Thank you for making it”, He said with a smile, “Go on, Go on, Try it”, The Blond said with a smile. He watched, while Steve took a spoonful of it.

 

“So, How’s it ?”, Danny said with a curious tone, “It doesn’t taste like my mom’s, It tastes better”, The Former Seal said with a smile. The Couple kissed, & Steve said, “Thank you”, They cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
